


"Uncle" - Living Life as Unexpected

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean is kind of a dick, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you read the first story, then you can guess what this is about. This can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Uncle" - Living Life as Unexpected

Castiel had seemed to have made a habit of showing up a lot and bonding with Dominic and Seth. He never popped into the motel room unexpectedly like Dean thought he would. He would knock on the door and act like a completely normal human being, complementing on the drawings they made, or laughing at the stupid cartoons they liked to watch. He still manged to act like a human even though he made it plainly obvious that he was following them from state to state. Not that Dean had a problem with Castiel and the boys becoming friends; Dean deciding it was good that Castiel was helping them come out of their shell, and he made a pretty good babysitter, but it surprised Dean that it was almost like they were a normal family. Dean as the single dad with kids, and the hilarious best friend. 

Dean had finished reading The Little Mermaid to to the boys for what seemed like the five thousanth time before bed, and Dean was trying to quietly rise from the bed without waking the supposedly sleeping boys, when Seth opened his eyes and gave Dean a questioning gaze.

"Is Cassie our uncle?" Dean nearly busted out laughing.

"What uh... What brought this up?"

"Cassie's been really nice to us, like you. So does that make him our uncle?"

Dean sat on the Seth's side of the bed and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Well, Cas isn't my broth... We aren't related. So no, he's not your uncle biologically, but I suppose that he is kind of part of the family now, so I guess you could-" Dean cut off his quiet rambling when he say Seth's confused look, and gave a small smile. "If you think he's earned the title of 'uncle', then yeah, he's your uncle. But you can think about that tomorrow. It's bed time." Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Seth's forehead. "Good night. See you in the morning."

"Good night." Seth yawned as he said the words, and turned his back to Dean. Dean smiled.

~oo~

Dean had forgotten the conversation about Castiel and uncles until said angel had waltzed through door claiming to have bared gifts of chocolate and beer, which Dean had gladly took both of. Dean had just sipped his beer when he heard it.

"Thank you Uncle Cassie!" The sentence had seemed to come from both boys, Seth having probably clued Dominic in about his decision of claiming Castiel uncle of the family. Dean covered his mouth as laughter threatened to escape. He looked over to Castiel, who was gaping like a fish, which only made Dean laugh harder.

"Your-your face! Oh my god!" Both boys seemed confused about what had Dean in stitches. Castiel still hadn't said a word, but he was looking more and more emotional by the second.

"You... You think I'm your uncle?"

"Well, daddy said that you aren't related, but that if we thought you deserved to be our uncle, then you could be. And we want you to be our uncle." Dean had gotten his giggle fit under control, and watched the moment with fond eyes. Castiel looked very happy and very proud of himself.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'll make sure I always live up to that title." The boys beamed.

"Hey Cas, do you wanna be their _godfather?"_

"Oh, quit laughing Dean."


End file.
